


Opposite-Complementary

by oliwww



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But everything is okay now, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliwww/pseuds/oliwww
Summary: To say that they changed each other was completely wrong - impossible, maybe. What happened was something more rare, graceful, like a flower that, in all its delicacy, holds enough power to make someone want to write about it for hours. They mutually contributed to each other's lives and personalities.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 10





	Opposite-Complementary

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, english is not my native language, maybe its already clear by the title. I really don't know if it makes as much sense as it does in portuguese, so i'm sorry in advance!! Any other possible weirdness is for the same reason. I really just wanted to try to translate my feelings to another language, and also to contribute to the tag of this beautiful couple. Thank you so much if you are giving this a chance. This was dedicated to my friend's birthday, @sugahigh on SpiritFanfiction, where it's also posted. My primary inspiration was a lovely fanart i saw on twitter, link in the final notes

– Good evening – The man in the kitchen slightly raised his voice to make it reach the owner of the rude footsteps marching into the residence. With the lack of response, even as enough seconds passed for the greeting to be returned, a frown appeared between his eyebrows and he glanced over his shoulder, repeating a little more firmly: - Good evening, Eren.

– ...hey. – It was nothing more than a low, blurred murmur. Still recognizable to him, who had witnessed the tone on too many occasions.

“Tsc. One of those days.” Overlooking his husband’s lack of politeness, Levi turned his attention to the food he was making. It wasn’t necessary looking again to know that the brunet had probably thrown his workbag on the sofa and headed for the room, already loosening his tie on the way. Levi also knew that the almost immediate return could only mean picking up the same bag, in order to avoid a later scolding.

For unaware viewers, scenes like that, common when Eren had a stressful day at work, could easily be mistaken for the beginning of a hostile atmosphere. This interpretation, however, couldn’t be more wrong. Currently, at least.

As their relationship evolved over the years, several challenging moments came up, especially those when their personalities - strong and intense, to say the least - clashed. It wasn’t as if there was an antagonism or disagreement on many issues. Conversely: stoping to observe, they were incredibly similar. Eren still held in his memory what Levi had once said to him, the quasi lovers comfortably drunk and embraced by a dim, warm light, which enveloped the gray-eyed one's deep voice, guiding it into the other's ears and making it settle in a much deeper place: "There's something about you that reminds me of me”.

The way of handling situations, however, was what used to light unpleasant sparks in the constant high tension that was Levi and Eren. Restraint and impulsiveness, control and the burst of feelings, cold and hot – the opposite-complementary essence sometimes seemed to be just opposite after all.

Of course, these kinda obstacles were no match for the stubbornness that domiciled them like a vital force, especially in the case of a certain brunet with green eyes. Whether it was venting to friends, endless reflections in the dead of night, or even visits to horoscope sites, _everything_ was useful if it was to prove to Levi Ackerman that what they had was worth fighting for.

\- At least you didn't get to the level of making a Reddit post - Jean once said, never missing an opportunity to laugh at his friend's romantic drama after ensuring that the situation had calmed down.

_"Make a Reddit post"_ Hanji, who obviously doesn’t count on the same survival instinct, once said in a call with Levi.

\- Come on, Hange.

_"I’m serious!"_ The smile of a certainly not serious person was almost palpable through the call. _"But you know they have their own writing format, right? You would put the title like, 'My (27 M) boyfriend (23 M) claims to be as mature as me, but he's just a brat who doesn’t know how to properly do the dis-”_ Unceremoniously ending the call and putting the cellphone back in his trouser pocket, the man returned the attention to his work. Later, however, he noticed that his friend had contacted him again, this time by text message: "(...) dishes. This is definitely not the biggest problem, but I still love him and don't want to throw everything away just because of our silly little fights. What do I do, Reddit folks? Should I put aside my **_fucking stubbornness_** , apologize and call him up for a conversation like two rational human beings?”.

After taking the necessary seconds to deal with the frustration of knowing his friend was right, Levi merely sent the emoji of an impolite hand gesture, followed by dry, but sincere, "thank you”. Receiving in response another emoji, surrounded by little hearts, he finally sighed, knowing that everything was gonna be okay. He would fight for everything to be okay.

Marriage announcement, a few years later, was proof of this, and it was with no pleasure that Eren confronted his friends after he caught them indiscreetly putting money on with each other’s hands. The true nature of the bet, however, softened his heart: it had never been about whether the relationship would succeed or perish, and in fact about the approximate date the proposal would take place, and by which of the two men. The pure and simple belief they had that the moment would, in fact, happen, warmed his chest. It was proof that the bond and love that existed between him and Levi was indeed outstanding to anyone to see it.

The second half of the term "opposite-complementary" was finally gaining space to fully flourish. To say that they had changed each other was completely wrong - impossible, maybe. What happened was something more rare, graceful, like a flower that, in all its delicacy, holds enough power to make someone want to write about it for hours. They had mutually contributed to each other's lives and personalities.

Being able to count on Levi, a reliable, firm, and constant presence, but who never snatched away the needed space for Eren’s own decision-making, showed him the path to a more thoughtful and measured routine. Eren finally rewarded himself with more confidence in his actions, always paying attention to not let his emotions take full control of him. In contrast, the sincerity of the words that seemed to come from the core of the younger man, the determination to achieve what he sought, and the devotion to the people he considered precious, all wrapped up in that incessant aura of life almost as bright as his emerald eyes, was the key for Levi to feel as if youth kissed his cheeks and stroked his hair again.

The reciprocal understanding, even in moments of Eren-being-an-asshole-as-if-he-was-the-only-one-to-deal-with-daily-work-bullshit, was nothing more than a consequence. What once, in a distant and clumsy relationship, could have been a reason for a spark of annoyance, today was replaced by a simple head nod from someone who already knew that personal space and time were enough for the other to calm down. Never took long to work.

The smell of food was momentarily overlaid by a much sweeter, softer smell of shampoo and soap. Levi heard light footsteps from the living room, growing louder, in a civilized way, as they approached the kitchen, and a serene smile broke out on his lips when he felt arms embracing his waist and a chin resting on his shoulder. There they stood for a few moments in comfortable silence, Levi feeling the pleasant touch of the other's breath on the side of his neck, as he finished preparing the meal - since he had come early from work that day - and the taller one just watching, sure that it was great, like everything his husband does. Eren lazily loosened the embrace and headed for the cupboards to get the dishes he needed to prepare the table. About to leave the kitchen, he stopped and took a few steps back, bending down slightly to plant a kiss on the top of the other's head. As gray eyes met emerald ones, he finally flashed the first smile of the evening.

\- Good evening, Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> The phrase "There's something about you that reminds me of me" is from Gypsy, on Netflix, and here is the link to the fanart https://twitter.com/kyo1352/status/1363841580541480962


End file.
